


Fox Mask

by MudkipBrony



Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Masks, Oracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: It is Yusuke's duty to protect The Oracle. He trained his whole life for this and he is contempt with doing so. But what she now asks of him can endanger them both.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Fox Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: ~~Censorship~~ /Beneath the Mask

"Come on! Take it off!"

"Futaba you know I can't take it off."

"Not even for your girlfriend?"

 _I'm not even supposed to have a girlfriend,_ Yusuke thought. He and Futaba "The Oracle" were hanging around in the Temple of the Oracle. It was a slow day, no one dared to climb to the top of a mountain when the wind was so strong it could move boulders. So, it was just him and her, alone, in an ancient temple on a mountain.

The boredom must have been getting to Futaba's head because she kept repeating the same thing, "Take off the mask!"

"I'm not allowed to."

The girl huffed. "It's a stupid rule made by old dead guys."

"Those 'old dead guys' are your predecessors. There is a reason these rules are in place."

"Come on, I wanna see what's beneath the mask. Take it off Inari!" Futaba ordered, "As the Oracle I _command_ you!"

Yusuke could feel a chuckle rising in his throat, but he smothered it. The rules said he had to do whatever The Oracle told him to do, no questions asked. But he wasn't supposed to have romantic relationships, especially with Futaba, if anyone found out he would be executed, and she would be banished. But... did anyone have to know?

He raised a hand to his face, the tips of his fingers carefully touching his mask. He had to wear this mask ever since Futaba was revealed to be the next Oracle. But, strangely, he wanted her to see his face. So, he gripped his mask and forcibly ripped it off.

"Yusuke... you look like a girl."

Why was he not surprised?


End file.
